


Only Him

by aSimpleArtist



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Caught, Comforting Kirishima, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Games, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, PTSD Bakugou, Party, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Twister - Freeform, all Bakusquad, claustrophobic Bakugou, emotional bakugou, overprotective Kirishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: A simple night of fun-loving party games turns to something more when Kirisima constantly ends up on top of Bakugou…. But its just a stupid game. There are no feelings involved, right?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rating is for the coming chapters
> 
> btw i promise that i will publish another kiribaku story soon. also if there is another ship you would like me to write, please comment.

Chapter 1  
It was a Friday night. Class 1-A had just finished a long hard day of hero training. Mr. Aizawa had been particularly harsh today. Mina, Kaminari, Kirisima, Bakugou, and Sero were the only ones left in the living room. Everyone else had gone to bed.  
“Its a FRIDAY NIGHT!” Mina Ashido complained when they had started heading to bed. “This is our chance to do something FUN!” They all nodded except Bakugou.  
“I don’t care about having fun! I’m going to bed!” Bakugou yelled.  
“Oh come on, Bakugou.” Kirisima said, playfully punching Bakugou on the shoulder. Bakugou sighed. He didn’t know why but when Kirisima said something, his heart melted a little. It was useless to resist. Whatever Kirisima wanted, Bakugou couldn’t not do. It didn’t work if anyone else did it. Only him.  
“Fine! But I’m only doing it because I don’t have anything else to do, assholes!” Bakugou yelled. Mina smiled.  
“Great!” she said. She then proceeded to dig around in her bag. She pulled out a white plastic thing that was folded like a tablecloth. It turned out to be a twister game. Mina laid it out on the floor with the help of Kaminari.  
“Who wants to go first?!” She asked. It ended up being Sero and Kaminari, struggling to put their hands and feet on the colored circles based on what the spinner in Mina’s hands landed on. Eventually they collapsed, laughing because they couldn’t physically do what Mina’s spinner told them to. That doesn’t look so hard. Bakugou thought. He could show them how its really done.  
“I’ll go next. Move it losers.” He said, shoving Kaminari and Sero out of the way.  
“And Kirisima can go to!” Mina added, shoving Kirishima at Bakugou. And so it came to be that the two of them began to play the game. Mina had other ideas than to play fairly. She had made a bet against Kaminari and Sero that Kirishima and Bakugou liked each other *Romantically*. Kaminari and Sero insisted that it was a bro thing and not love. Mina disagreed. Now was her chance to get them closer than before. She started calling out simple things, pretending to spin the spinner. After a few goes, however, she started to look for a way to get them on top of each other.  
“Bakugou, right hand red!” She yelled, Bakugou was forced to move so that he was more in a reverse plank with his stomach up. “Kirishima, right hand blue!” Kirishima awkwardly placed his body in a plank over Bakugou’s, trying not to touch him. Their faces were inches apart and Kirishima felt a blush rising on his cheeks. To his surprise, Bakugou’s face was pinker than before. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Kirishima didn’t want to admit that he had a crush on his best friend. It was something that had become obvious to him only shortly after they had become friends. He didn’t want to tell Bakugou because he was so scared that Bakugou would reject him. Bakugou didn’t seem like the person to romantically respond. Kirishima didn’t want to get his heart broken, so he didn’t say anything and bottled his feelings up inside. Now his crush’s face was inches from his own. It was hard to control his own breathing. Bakugou stared up at Kirishima as if seeing him for the first time. Bakugou had always thought of Kiri as his best friend until this moment. Seeing Kirishima, breathless and with a look of shock in his eye, turned on something inside Bakugou that he didn’t know was there. He had trouble resisting the urge to pull Kirishima on top of him. His face reddened at the thought. He had never had a romantic interest before. It was weird to feel so pulled towards a person. It was almost as if gravity was working backwards.  
“Bakugou, right leg, Green!” Mina yelled. Without thinking, Bakugou moved his right leg to the next available green spot, which just happened to be where Kirishima’s leg was. They fell right on top of each other. Mina smiled mischievously. Bakugou’s body seemed to like the weight of Kirishima’s on top of it. He was rather disappointed when Kirishima sprang up quickly. Kirishima had felt Bakugou under him and it had been too much for him to handle. He was worried if he didn’t move soon, he would do something he would regret. He didn’t think that getting his heart broken in front of his friends was the way he wanted this night to end. At least this stupid game was over. There was nothing else that could happen. Kirishima blushed at the thought of Bakugou’s warmth against his own body. He looked down, avoiding Bakugou’s eyes at all costs. Bakugou glanced over at Kirishima. He was beat red. Bakugou couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or not. Was it possible that Kiri liked him back? Bakugou thought that unlikely. After all, the way he had moved away from him was not suggesting that he liked him. His blush could just be embarrassment that he fell. Bakugou’s cheeks burned in shame. Of course he had to fall for a person who didn’t like him back. At least this stupid game was over. Bakugou was having a hard time controlling his feelings right now. He would be better off his room.  
“Guys! You know what we should play next?” Mina yelled, giving Kaminari and Sero a pointed look as if to say ‘i'm going to win this bet.’ “Seven Minutes in Heaven!” Kaminari and Sero looked at each other. They knew from this past game that Mina was right. They mentaly decided that they should join Mina in helping their friends along.  
“Sure!” They said in unison. Kirishima realized in this moment that the night had a lot more in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. btw I promise there will be more physical 'action' in the up coming chapters. I just wanted to break down one of Bakugou's walls first.

Chapter 2

Mina, Sero, and Kaminari made eye contact, then they all smiled mischievously.   
“Seven minutes in Heaven?!” Kirishima asked, exasperatedly. “Really?! With only our group?!” Kirishima could feel his cheeks turning more red the more he spoke. He took one look at the smile on Mina’s face and he knew exactly who would be going first. Bakugou on the other hand, was silent. He was so angry that he was about to be set up. His friends must know that he liked Kiri and that Kiri didn’t like him. They would be setting him up. Maybe they thought it was a way of getting back at him. He hated them. He was so angry that he didn’t dare talk. But his anger got the better of him.   
“I HATE ALL OF YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!!!! I’M NOT GOING TO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME!!” There was also something else that was bothering Bakugou. He had a bit of a fear of being confined in places. It brought up to many memories… sludge villain attack, the sports festival, not to mention the kidnapping…   
“Bakugou calm down! Mina please stop laughing!” Kirishima said. Mina was dying laughing, Kirishima was blushing, and Bakugou shut up. He kept his breathing even. No one needed to get hurt unless they prevented him from leaving.   
“KIRISHIMA AND BAKUGOU IN THE CLOSET!” Yelled Mina as she, Kaminar, and Sero started to push their friends into the small walk in the pantry.   
“Stop! Please…” Kirishima begged, but Sero had him and Bakugou wrapped up in his tape, dragging them.   
“I WILL FUCKING MURDER SOMEONE!!!!!!!” Bakugou yelled as he fought like a maniac against Sero’s tape. Kirishima felt a wave of sudden panic. They were going to lock him into a confined space with an angry Bakugou. Thank goodness he had a hardening quirk or he would have been a punching bag and most likely dead. Mina, Kaminari, and Sero had to move quickly to get the two of them in the pantry before Bakugou broke free of his bonds, which was getting closer. The closed the door, locking it and covering it with Sero’s tape for extra measure.   
“WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL KILL YOU FUCKING EXTRAS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!” Bakugou screamed, launching himself repeatedly at the door. He was in a state were he was so angry that he wasn’t able to think right.   
“Bakugou! Calm down! That won’t do anything!” Kirishima called to him while trying to avoid being barged into. The pantry wasn’t big enough for him to stay completely out of Bakugou’s way, so he did his best dodging.   
“YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!” Bakugou propelled himself into the door again.   
“KATSUKI!” Kirishima yelled. Bakugou paused. Not many people bothered to call him by his first name. Only Him. Only Kirishima. He took a deep breath in. Kiri was right. Kicking the door wouldn’t make their seven minutes go any faster. But still… looking around and there were just walls. Thats all Katsuki could see. In his mind they kept getting closer and closer. His hands fell to his sides and they felt as if they were being held there by some unseen force. It was painful to stand there. A small whimper of a cry escaped his lips.   
“Katsuki?” Kirishima’s concerned voice pulled Bakugou out of his mindless vision, but it couldn’t stop the fear that had filled him. Bakugou now realized that he was claustrophobic. Or at least being in an enclosed space reminded him way too much of certain terrifying experiences.   
“Y-y..ye.s?” He asked, desperately trying to stop his voice from shaking, but failing.   
“Are you okay?” Kirishima’s eyes were full of concern. His hand lifted to the side of Bakugou’s face. He turned his face slightly so that their eyes met. “There is nothing to be afraid of here Bakugou. No one to impress. Just let your ego down for one minute and breath. Its okay to be a little scared after what you went through recently. But I am right here for you, Katsuki.” Katsuki took a deep breath in, tears flooding his eyes. He grabbed onto Kirishima and cried.   
“Oh, Eijirou..” he half whispered into Kirishima’s chest. After what seemed like forever, Katsuki looked up. His eyes met Eijirou’s and something sparked. Katsuki couldn’t control his body as he leaned in to place a delicate kiss on Eijirou’s lips. The kiss was soft and quick before Katsuki pulled back, horrified at what he’d done. Kirishima couldn’t believe what just happened. His crush had just kissed him! He felt joy rushing through his body, but before he could say something to wipe the horrified look off of Katsuki’s face, there was a sharp knock on the door.   
“Times up! Unfortunately!” Mina called. Eijirou opened the door and led the way out, reluctantly. All of their friends were staring at them like they were supposed to have come out with their pants off or something. They all kept raising their eyebrows, winking, and smirking at them. They didn’t realize that what happened was more personal and more bonding than a simple makeout. Kirishima saw the tough side of Bakugou crumble for a second as he struggled with his past demons. Kirishima had pulled him through. Because he cared deeply about him as more than a friend and now after that kiss, he knew Bakugou felt the same way. The only problem, Kirishima realized as he watched Bakugou walk off to his room, was that Bakugou didn’t know the full story like Kiri did. Bakugou didn’t know how Kiri felt about him. Now Bakugou was walking off, embarrassed. This wasn’t the end if Kiri could help it. He ran down the hall after Katsuki’s retreating shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little shorter than usual and that its a little bit of an awkward transition from the first part to the second, but I know a relationship can't happen over night so i added that transition.

Krishima caught up to Bakugou just in time. 

“Bakugou! Wait! Please!” Kirishima yelled.Bakugou paused. He had clearly heard the desperate tone in Kirishima’s voice. “Bakugou…. I have to tell you something.” Suddenly, Kirishima got nervous. “Im not really good at this shit, but…. Back there… when we kissed… I kinda felt something. I kinda have had a crush on you for a while….” 

Bakugou’s eyes widened. He pulled Kiri into a passionate kiss. Their lips clashed, desperate to get more of each other. It only lasted a few seconds before they both realized that they were in the middle of the hall. Bakugou pulled away. 

“I-I didn’t thank you.” He said. “You calmed me down back there. All I could see was the restraints on my arms…..” He trailed off. Kiri pulled him into a hug. Bakugou felt strangely safe in Kiri’s arms. 

******************************* A few weeks later

“Bakugou… I have been thinking.” Kirishima said from his place on Bakugou’s bed. He stretched himself out, waking himself up. 

“What?” Bakugou’s reply came from the bathroom. He came into his room with a towel around his waist. Kiri took a moment to take Bakugou in. He was so beautiful like that. 

“We have been together for a while now……. Don’t you think we should make it more official? I think our friends have kinda caught on already. I wouldn’t be any harm in tell them now, would it?” He said. Bakugou considered this.   
“Alright, but under one condition.” 

Kiri raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

Bakugou’s face lit up with a mischievous smile, he moved like an animal stalking its prey. He neared Kiri. “If you get something you want, then can I get something I want?” He asked it so innocently, but his body posture suggested differently. 

“And what do you want from me?” Kirishima asked, breathlessly looking up at the man standing over him. Bakugou leaned over, brushing is lips against Kirishima’s ear before whispering.

“I think you know….” 

Chills ran down Kirishima’s back as Bakugou’s hands brought his shirt up over his head. The shirt was thrown across the room as Bakugou laid his body over Kirishima’s. Their lips connected, the feeling of heat and love and passion began. There was still some mist on Bakugou’s bare skin from the hot shower. Kiri could feel it’s heat as their skin met. Kiri put his hands in Bakugou’s hair as Bakugou’s hands rested on his waist. Kirishima recovered himself from the breathlessness enough to realize what was happening. He pushed Bakugou under him. 

“Babe…” Bakugou complained. 

“You got top last time.” Kirishima commented before shutting Bakugou up with another kiss. Their passion continued. More clothes were shed and now the ground was littered with them. The intensity of their passion and love and lust grew with every passing hour of the night. 

“Shhhhhh…” Bakugou whispered in Kirishima’s ear and he pushed further into his ass. Kirishima’s moans turned into yelps of pain, but he stayed where he was. Everytime Bakugou would let up, Kiri would beg him to keep going. Finally, Bakugou pulled out. Kiri lay there panting. It took only a second before Kirishima was on top of Bakugou this time. He put his dick at the entrance to Bakugou’s ass. Once he was inside of him, he turned on his quirk gently. Bakugou groaned in pain and satisfaction. 

“I know you want it….” Kiri cooed. “I know you love it…” Then he pulled out shortly only to come back down, a little harder this time. Bakugou felt like his ass was on fire. He felt all the pressure leave as Kiri pulled out. They laid there for a while, panting. Kirishima took Bakugou into his arms. This was his precious little Bakugou and he wouldn’t let the world hurt him. He was Kirishima’s and not anyone else’s. Bakugou snuggled up close to him, burying his head in Kiri’s chest. He intertwined their legs and lay still. They laid there for a while before falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i will have one more chapter and that will be where the class finds out about them. Spoiler: it might not be in the way they expect ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited last chapter

Chapter 4

Kaminari was having a really bad morning. He had woken up 7 times before his alarm went off. Exasperated, he got up after the 7th time. It was like 5 am! He was never up this early! Fine. he decided. He was just going to go to Bakugou’s room and ask him to spar. Bakugou was always up earlier than anyone else. Kaminari walked down the hall to the elevator, then went up to Bakgou’s room floor. As he approached the door, he sensed that it was eerily silent. 

Kaminari almost hesitated before swinging the door open. He opened his mouth to call for Bakugou, but stopped short. His mouth didn’t close, in fact it opened even more. He stared at the scene in front of him. 

Kirishima was lying on Bakugou’s bed, with Bakugou snuggled up on top of him. The comforters were on the floor, leaving only a thin white sheet that you could practically see through. The sheet came up to both of their waists, but it didn’t hide anything. It didn’t hide their intertwined legs or arms around each other's backs, nor the fact that why both were completely naked. There were also hickeys on full display across their necks and collarbones. They both slept on, not noticing that someone else had entered the room. 

It took a while for Kaminari to fully recover from finding his friends in that position. But when he did recover, an evil smile appeared on his face. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few photo. He made sure he got the best one before he deleted the rest. Then he pulled up the group chat and he wrote:

Chargebolt: hey guys! look who i found in sparky’s bed!!!!! (1 image attachment) pdf.image

Kaminari smirked to himself. They had officially been caught. He walked out of their room and back to his own. He would just have to wait until everyone woke up. 

**********************

Bakugou woke up around 6 am, but didn’t do anything because he was way too comfortable where he was. He could afford to sleep in a little bit and cuddle with his boyfriend. At around 7, Kirishima began to stir, but he didn’t fully wake up until around 8:30ish. 

“Morning..” Kirishima said, groggily. 

Bakugou laughed and snuggled closer. They looked over to their clothes on the floor for they had started to buzz wildly. They made eye contact. Now that Bkugou thought about it, their phones had been going off for a while, but he just didn’t care enough to do anything. He reached over and picked up his phone (which he left on the nightstand when he went to shower.) He held it up and found that the group chat was exploding. 

“Wonder what they are talking about.” He said vaguely to Kiri, who had gotten up to get his own. 

Bakugou opened up the chat and almost fainted on the spot. He scrolled to the top of the conversation to read it from the top. The shock was almost unbearable. 

Chargebolt: hey guys! look who i found in sparky’s bed!!!!! (1 image attachment) pdf.image

Pinky: and i ooooop! 

Pinky: EXPOSED!!!!

TapeArms: wtf how long has this been going on??

Ingenium: THIS IS COMPLETELY AGAINST SCHOOL RULES! THIS CHAT WAS MADE FOR ACADEMIC PURPOSES ONLY!!

Chargebolt: honestly that soooo gross

Mineta: yeah that's disgusting 

Deku: Don’t judge Kacchan!

Yao-momo: just because it is different doesn’t mean it is gross, you little perv

Earphone Jack: but did you really need to post that here, Kami

Earphone Jack: thats kinda explicit

TapeArms: Yeah @chargebolt, what they hell?

Deku: That's kinda mean too. To expose them like that. 

Deku: thats their personally business 

Todoroki: I agree with Midoryia. 

Tokoyami: Me as well.

Pinky: Come on guys! Its funny! Now we all have some black mail on them!

Pinky: OMG we should send this to Aizawa!

Chargebolt: YES

Invisible-girl: NO! 

TapeArms: Now your taking it too far.

Earphone Jack: I want no part in this

Yao-momo: Me neither

Uravity: This is bullying guys!!!

Ingenium: I think our teacher has much more pressing matters than this! And this chat is supposed to be for educational purposes!!!

TapeArms: Kirishima and Bakugou are our friends! We can’t betray them like that

Deku: Exactly

Invisible-girl: I still think that bakugou doesn’t consider you his friend, Midoriya, but yes

Uravity: but why post that picture even on this chat!!! Some of us don’t want to see that!!!

Mineta: Yeah, cause its gross

Ojiro: And you think disrespecting girls is not gross?!?!?! 

Asui: He has a point you know

Asui: Kirishima is nice to everyone, it would be mean to betray him 

Ojiro removed Mineta from the chat

Deku: Thank you

Todoroki: Thx

Tokoyami: thanks

Yao-momo: thanks ;)

Invisible-girl: :) thx

Chargebolt: awwww come on man!

Chargebolt: your no fun

Pinky: yeah!

Deku has removed Pinky and Chargebolt from the chat

Deku: sorry guys, but Kirishima and Bakugou are probably embarrassed as it is

Asui: I didn’t even think of that

Asui: they probably are embarrassed

Uravity: Shame on Kaminari! 

Uravity: They are probably scared to come out of their rooms!

Bakugou read this last part with disdain. Him! Scared! He would show them. He looked up to see Kirishima reading the texts. His face was pale. Bakugou put a hand on his arm.

“Don’t let them get you down.” He said. “We were planning on telling everyone anyway.”

“But not like this.” Kirishima said, blushing. 

“There is nothing that we can do about it now. We might as well not hide it anymore. They think we are ashamed. Let's prove them wrong.” Bakugou had a determined look in his eye.

Kirishima smiled. They got dressed and came out of the room, holding hands. They walked into the common room, still holding hands. They raised their hands above their heads. There was silence as everyone turned to look at them. 

“Surprise!” Kiri yelled. 

Bakugou pulled him into a kiss. The whole class started in complete shock, then a few people began to clap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the end of this story, but i have more on my page. Also please let me know what other ideas or ships you have. I would love to use some of them and write more!


End file.
